nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Jump Land: The Stolen Stars
Property of The Mysteryous user! No edit without his permission! Happy Jump Land: The Stolen Stars 'is a fan game sequel of Enemy 585. Gameplay The player controls the Bearded Man.He can walk,jump,duck in a 2D world. The game contains a battle system.Once touched,some enemies will "activate a battle". Intro The Beared Man was running to the Princess' Castle. When he arrived,he found The Princess that invited him to taste a cake. Suddently,King Frog entered smashing a window,staying on Turner. The Bearded Man started fighting him,but he was beaten when King Frog used the power of the stolen stars. After he was beaten,he was throwed very far from the kingdom. Level 1 He wakes up in a forest.He started exploring the area,when 2 Small Legged Blobs appeared. *'Blob 1:'Ah here you are! King Frog sent us to destroy what remained of you! *'Blob 2:'''Are you ready to be head-smashed? The blobs touch him,activating the battle system. '''Starting from here,the player controls 100% the character. Anyway, the Beared Man beaten them 2,and the Blobs ran away. Level 2 While going and trying to find the way back to the Princess' castle,the Beared man found lot of Small Legged Blobs. It's player's choise if he wants kill them. Level 3 He keeps trying to get out of the forest,when he encouters a Henchmen staying.There is no way to pass without fighting it. Once fight started,Dark Wizard will come saying: "Hehehe! You think you'll just kill this man? No!" After he throws magic on the henchemn,giving it the ability to jump.After the dark wizard teleports away. More soon! Enemies Small Legged Blob (1 life point) Can be fast killed by jumping or using power-ups. It attacks by hiting the player.(1LF) Henchmen (3 life poins) Jumping on won't kill,wil just make it retreat in helmet,but after he can be hit,to make the helmet move away. It attacks by hiting player(1LF).If it is retreated in shel,it will de-retreat or will smash the player using the shell(2LF). Winged Henchmen (3 life points) It flys.After jumped on,it will lose wings and become a normal Henchmen. It attacks by hiting the player(1LF). Paper Fish (1 life point) It is made of paper.They appear attached to walls like normal paper,and if player hits them,they will start fighting the player. During battle,they stay attached to wall most of time,and leave it only for attack(1LF). Elite Hench Fish (LF not anounced) It jumps from water,when player crosses the bridge. It can't be fighted using battle system,but the player can jump on them "out battle system".This willl instantly kill them. Hench-squid Dark-Helmet Henchmen Skelleton Henchmen (25 life points) Blob-Bomb (5 life points) Chain Blob Blob Ghost (TBA) Mimic Ghost Mascked Guys Bosses Pink Fly Trap Thunder Cloudy-Frog (TBA) King Frog (1,000,000,000,000,000 life points) Dark Wizard (Infinite) Battle system The player has first turn.When hsi turn,he can jump,push (only the helmets),run away,or use items. When its enemies turn,they will attack,or use tactics.These depends on what the enemy is. Life poits (LF) Every cahracter has an amount of LF.It decreases by being attacked,but can be grown up by items.Once the LF is 0,the enemy is killed/beaten.In player chase,The bearded man dies. Partners Guard Dog Dark Chain Blob Credits Idea,owner TMU Art TMU Greenpokeman FrostyFlyTrap Nitrome Music Nitrome Trivia *The game seems to be based on Paper Mario games. *The Mimic Ghost looks alot like the Mimic Green Enzyme from Test Subject series. *The Masked guys are similar to Notesty. Category:The Mysteryous user Category:Fanart